Down With A Sickness
by xXBlissfulCursesXx
Summary: Her stomach was cramping and she could feel her body breaking out in fever. As she rose from her desk she had to fight the urge to be sick right then and there.Would you believe I wrote it if there wasn't any EO action? CHAPTER 5 IS UP! REVIEW PEOPLE!
1. Hot Bodys & Fast Cars

**Authors note -**

**I know, I know, I know - I really need to stop starting new stories and focus on things like "Confessions" or "Accidents Happen" but because my brain seems to enjoy tormenting me with writers block or too many ideas I end up with way too many stories to handle. On the upside - Only two more weeks until school holidays (YAY!!) which means more updates (YAY!!).**

**Disclaimer: I have $15, three old move tickets, some gum, my house key and my phone in my wallet - do you think dick wolf would go for it??**

**I hope you enjoy this.**

**Much love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**

**P.S. If there are some letters missing don't bother telling me - my keyboard hates me and is acting like an arse and some keys get stuck and yeah, you get the idea.**

* * *

Olivia pressed her thumb to her temple and rubbed her forehead with her index and middle fingers.

"You look like shit." Elliot said.

"I feel it." Olivia replied closing her eyes and moving hands so she could massage her temples.

"You look like you're gonna be sick." Elliot added.

"I feel it." Olivia replied again.

"Does rubbing your temples actually help when you feel like you're gonna throw up?" He asked.

"Not really," Olivia sighed, opening her eyes, "It makes me feel like I'm helping though."

"Why don't you go home?" Elliot asked thoughtfully.

"And leave you to all of this? Uh-ah, I don't think so." Olivia picked up her pen again and took another file from their stack, wincing the slightest bit when she moved, "Anyway, you know I'll just get home, wonder around my apartment for a bit, flick the t.v. on for two minutes then realise I'm not going to get any rest because I'll b thinking about one of these files, end up picking up my keys off my kitchen bench and heading back here. Besides, its 4:00pm now, we can knock off in two hours. No point in heading home now." Olivia finished.

"We all know you won't knock off for at least another three hours, probably four. At least go and have a nap in the cribs for an hour." Elliot knew Olivia had a good point but she really did look like shit.

"Will it get you off my back?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."  
"Fine, come and wake me in half an hour." Olivia sighed.

"Olivia…" Elliot said in a warning tone.

"Fine, 45 minutes." Olivia said defeated.

"Fine." Elliot sighed.

Olivia did feel like crap but she didn't want to show a sign of weakness; after all: she was the only female in their tight knit group, besides Casey of course; but she wasn't there.

Her stomach was cramping and she could feel her body breaking out in fever. As she rose from her desk she had t fight the urge to be sick right then and there.

"You okay?" Elliot furrowed his brow; he could have sworn she just got paler.

"Mmmhmm..." Olivia hummed, not daring to open her mouth for the fear of what might come out.

Olivia slowly made her way up the stairs, towards the cribs. Her head was beginning to churn like her stomach.

She managed to make her way into the cribs and collapsed on one of the beds. She didn't think it was physically possible to feel any crappier than she did two minutes ago but she had managed.

It didn't matter whether she wanted to go home or not: she doubted she could have driven in the state she was in.

Olivia rolled onto her side and bent her knees. She gritted her teeth as her stomach cramps increased in their intensity. She quickly leant over the side of the bed to throw up. She would have cleaned it up but she couldn't move. Her head was spinning and the cramps seemed to spread across her torso. Olivia was freezing and feeing like shit to say the least. She pulled the light blanket under her chin and lay there until the darkness consumed her; sleep or passing out – Olivia was unsure.

_**40 Minutes Later**_

Elliot trudged up the stairs to the cribs. When he reached the door he quietly pushed it open and saw Olivia wrapped in the blanket. He smiled until he caught the acidic smell of vomit. He walked over to Olivia and saw she had been sick over the other side of the bed. When he looked black to Olivia he realised she looked in pain. He felt her forehead with his hand and swore.

"Shit Liv, you're burning up!" He quickly left the room to find a cold cloth or something. He found some paper towel and soaked it with water from the bathroom. He went back into the cribs and pressed the paper towel to her forehead, cheeks and neck.

The water wasn't helping. She was still as hot as before – which was dangerously hot.

"Damn it. I'm going to have to take you to the hospital aren't I?" Elliot asked rhetorically.

He decided to quickly clean up her vomit. She hadn't really eaten very much that day – only a roll or something of the equivalent from what Elliot could tell, so it wasn't hard to clean up; it only took him two minutes.

---

Fin looked up at the cribs.

"They've been up there a while." Munch commented, not looking up himself.

"I know, what'd ya 'spose they're doin' up there?" Fin asked.

"Making mini Elliot and Olivia's." Munch replied.

"At lease the crib is getting some action. I know you wouldn't mind getting Casey up there." Fin smirked.

Munch looked up from his computer and for once he was speechless.

---

Elliot picked Olivia up off the bed and for the first time she woke up. She winced in pain as Elliot lifted her.

"Argh." She grumbled, "What's going on?" She mumbled not even opening her eyes.

"You're sick Liv, you're burning up; I've got to take you to the hospital." Elliot told her, "Can you walk?"

Elliot gently lowered Olivia but kept hold of her. Olivia tried to stagger forward but cried out in pain as she collapsed in Elliot's arms.

"I'll take that as a no." Elliot said, lifting her again.

"It's cold Elliot" Olivia was only focused on her pain and the temperature.

She wrapped her arms lazily around Elliot's neck as he started to open the door of the cribs but quickly recoiled, realizing it actually made her a lot colder. Instead she drew her arms closer to her chest and leant into Elliot for warmth.

"What the hell, guys? Is it time for the honeymoon already?" Munch asked, concealing a grin.

"Shut up, John. Liv's sick, she's burning up, I mean really burning up." Elliot said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"How "really burning up"?" Munch asked, now kicking himself for the stupid comment earlier.

"Really burning up as in "I'm taking her to Mercy General" really burning up." Elliot replied as he passed them.

Once he stepped outside the precinct Olivia's shivering became more apparent and it appeared she had passed out again.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Fin called after them.

Elliot turned around, "That would be great."

The decided on taking Elliot's squad car. Elliot sat Olivia in the back and strapped her in before he went around the other side and slid in next to her.

"Ready?" Fin asked.

"Floor it." Elliot replied.

They swerved in and out of traffic as Fin drove to the hospital.

"It's cold Elliot." Olivia murmured, her eyelids fluttering.

"I know honey." Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and held her close, "Shit Liv, you're really hot." Elliot crinkled his brow.

Olivia mumbled something incoherent then went limp in Elliot's arms.

"What did you say, Liv?" Elliot asked, dipping his head slightly so he could see her face.

"Liv?" Elliot furrowed his brow.

"Get the siren Fin: She's fallen unconscious." Elliot called to Fin in the front.

Fin did as he was told and soon the siren was blaring as they weaved in and out of the various gaps created by the vehicles on the road.

Elliot's mental battle of whether to take Olivia to emergency or admittance was over. He was definitely taking her to emergency.

When the reached the hospital Fin pulled into one of the ambulance bays and turned off the siren. Elliot quickly got out of the car and went around to Olivia's side. He gently opened her door and unclipped her belt. He quickly withdrew her from the car, being careful of her head.

Once Olivia was successfully in his arms he bumped the car door closed with his hip.

"I'll be back in about half an hour. I have to get the car back" Fin called to Elliot.

"Okay, see you later." Elliot replied as he carried Olivia to the entrance.

When they got inside Elliot realised he had gone through the ambulance entrance and not the proper one.

"Sir, you can't be here. You need to go through triage." A young paramedic informed Elliot.

"No, I need a doctor now. I'm detective Elliot Stabler, Special Victims Unit." Elliot replied as calmly as possible.

"Can I get a gurney, NOW!?" The young man called over his shoulder, "Has she been raped?"

"No, no of course not! She's burning up and she lost consciousness on the way over." Elliot placed Olivia on the gurney that had been brought over to them.

The young paramedic went to check Olivia's pupils but when his skin came into contact with his he swore.

"Holy shit! You're right. I need a bed and some ice! Somebody page Dr. Michaels. Follow me."

Elliot guessed the last part was directed at him. He did as he was told and followed the young guy down the hall. He turned around to see Olivia being moved onto a bed then wheeled along behind them.

"Fill this out in here." The paramedic handed Elliot a form, pan and clip board and gestured to a room to his left. Elliot entered and sat down in a chair and Olivia was soon wheeled in after him.

They began to remove her clothes, cutting them off crudely with scissors. Elliot diverted his attention back to the form which he began to fill out.

Olivia was soon dressed in a hospital gown and had an IV running in to her hand with a small oxygen tube placed over her ear, under her nose and over the other ear.

After about 5 minutes of filling out the for a nurse walked in.

"You finished darl?" She asked Elliot.

He quickly signed it at the bottom then handed the form to the nurse.

"What's wrong with her?" Elliot asked.

"Sorry, you'll have to ask the doc." She smiled, "All I can tell you is she's on morphine."

Elliot nodded and sat on the edge of Olivia's bed. The nurse left and Elliot began to brush the hair off Olivia's face. The touching became less about her hair and more about just touching. Elliot caressed Olivia's cheek and drew his touch down her jaw. He knew this was way out of line but he couldn't help it. He placed a light kiss on Olivia's forehead before he heard the door click.

Elliot quickly jumped up and turned around to see a female doctor in her mid thirties standing in the door way.

"I'm Dr. Michaels." She introduced her self.

"Elliot Stabler." Elliot said putting his hand out.

The doctor shook it then took out the clip board at the end of Olivia's bed. She looked over it for a minute or two then quickly checked Olivia over.

"What's wrong with her?" Elliot asked when he assumed Dr, Michaels had performed all the necessary examinations.

"Well…" Dr. Michaels began…

* * *

**Review people!!**

**You know the button is calling you... yes, the little one down there. Now you see it - click it.**

**It's my joy buzzer.**

**Much love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**


	2. Oh, The Joys of Morphine

**Authors Note - **

**Okay, so here is chapter two.**

**This is dedicated to Ad Hominem Argument because if it wasn't for her you wouldn't have this chapter so soon.**

**I haven't written this chapter on paper yet so it's going straight from my brain to your computer screen.**

**Disclaimer: I still have that $15 in my wallet if Dick Wolf is interested.**

**So, I hope you like this chapter my fine and furry friends. (Don't ask)**

* * *

"Olivia has Acute Appendicitis." Dr. Michaels informed Elliot.

"Oh." Elliot nodded, "What does that mean?"

"It means we're going to have to remove her appendix. When was the last time she ate?" The doctor asked.

"Um, about 12:30. She threw up about an hour ago." Elliot added.

"Ok, we'll get her into surgery at 7:00pm just so we can be sure she hasn't eaten anything for 6 hours." Dr. Michaels jotted down a few things on her clip board then turned to Elliot again, "I'll be back in an hour to prep her for surgery."

With that said, the doctor left.

Elliot went back to Olivia and sat on the edge of her bed. He caressed the side of her face and smiled a slightly. She was soft to his touch and made his fingertips feel as if they were in heaven.

"Hey." Olivia said opening her eyes.

Elliot quickly withdrew his hand and smiled back at her, "Hey, you gave us a bit of a scare there."

"Huh." Olivia crinkled her brow then looked around the room, "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital." Elliot sighed.

"Oh ok." Olivia sighed, "Argh" Olivia winced as she tried to move, "That hurt. Ow."

"Try not to move. You have acute appendicitis." Elliot informed her.

"Can I have some more drugs or something? This is killing me." Olivia grimaced.

"Ok, I'll call the nurse." Elliot pressed the buzzer on the Olivia little remote control.

Two minutes later a nurse walked in.

"What is it you need Ms Benson." She asked.

"Can I please have some more painkillers…this is… killing me…" Olivia grinned at her lame joke.

Elliot shook his head.

The nurse checked Olivia's chart then looked up, "You can Ms Benson but after this no more. Okay?"

"Yep. Sure. Whatever, Give me the morphine." The nurse fiddled around with some syringes and pipes and soon enough Olivia's pain subsided.

"How's that?" The nurses asked.

"Better." Olivia sighed leaning back into her pillow.

Suddenly the door of Olivia's room burst open.

"Oh my god Olivia!" Are you okay!?" Cragen said striding towards the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Olivia's words were drawn out slightly and her voice was the tiniest bit higher than normal.

"Are you high?" Cragen asked, in a serious tone.

"Noooo." Olivia grinned.

"She's doped up on morphine." Elliot explained, "She has appendicitis and they have to remove her appendix tonight."

"Oh." Cragen nodded, not sure of what else to say.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Olivia asked.

"Why, Because you got sick?" Cragen asked.

"Uh huh." Olivia nodded.

"No, if course not Liv!" Cragen walked over and gave Olivia a hug and placed a fatherly kiss on the top of her head, "Get better. I have to go because I left Fin and Munch in charge."

"Okey dokey." Olivia smiled

"Bye Elliot. Oh, by the way, Fin and Munch will be around later. Bye all." Cragen left and closed the door behind him.

"God, I love morphine." Olivia sighed.

"I know." Elliot shook his head and smiled.

"Do you know what else I love?" Olivia asked him

"What?" Elliot replied humoring her.

"I love where I work. I love my work. I love who I work with I love working with you Elliot." Olivia smiled looking at him.

"I love working with you too Olivia." Elliot found this all very amusing, aside from the fact that Olivia would be going into surgery soon.

"And and and…" Olivia yawned, "Do you know what else I love?" She said letting her eyelids flutter shut.

"No. What else do you love, Olivia Benson?" He asked.

"I love you…" She sighed matter-of-factly.

Elliot was silent for a moment. Had he just heard what she said properly?

"Wh-What?" He stuttered.

Olivia's only reply was her light, even breaths indicating she had fallen asleep, leaving Elliot like a 15 year old glued to a television after it flashed "_To be continued_" at the end of their favourite show.

Elliot's mind was spinning and the only thing he found that could stop it was that Olivia was in fact medicated, which meant she _probably_ didn't mean what she said…then that little voice popped into his head.

_Probably_

It told him.

_She probably didn't mean what she had said which only leaves for the possibility that she might, in actual fact, have meant it._

Elliot was now confused as all hell.

_Maybe she did mean what she had said. Maybe she does love you like you love her._

Then the negative jumped in.

_**It's against the rules. Olivia wouldn't fall for her partner.**_

_You can't fight love. It's not possible._

_**Good point.**_

What the hell?? You're not meant to agree.

Elliot, himself, interjected.

_**Too bad. He's right.**_

_Yep. You love her._

_**And she loves you.**_

_You know she does._

_**You can't fight this forever.**_

Can too.

_**Can not!**_

Both voices told him at once.

"Oh my god. I'm going crazy. I'm actually getting voices in my head… and listening to them as well as fighting them. Shit. I am loosing my mind." Elliot mumbled quietly to himself as he rubbed his face.

There was a light knock at the door and Elliot looked up. Dr. Michaels entered with a wards man and two nurses, ready to take Olivia up to prep.

Neither person exchanged a word as the doctor fiddled with various chords and cables. The nurses put Olivia's hair into a cap then lifted the sheets and washed Olivia's abdomen and then wiped it with antiseptic.

When they were done the wards man lifted the rails of the bed and began to wheel Olivia out.

"See you soon Liv." Elliot mumbled.

"She'll be fine." The doctor reassured him then left the room as well and Elliot was once again alone.

_**6 hours later**_

"_Elliot… Elliot…"_

_Mrmph…errr…_

"_Ahhh…no, no stop!"_

Elliot sat up abruptly and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

_Damn, these chairs are uncomfortable._

He looked wearily around the darkened room and realised Olivia was back from surgery.

"_Err…" _Olivia cried out in her sleep, "Stop it, please stop…" She began to sound like she was sobbing, "_Elliot…Elliot…"_ She murmured desperately.

Elliot quickly stood and walked over to the bed.

"Liv, Olivia. Olivia, you have to wake up." Elliot gently touched Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia's eyes snapped open at the lightest touch. She quickly sat up and looked around, not sure of where she was.

"Oh my god", she gasped, touching her hand to her abdomen.

Olivia looked up at Elliot, "Elliot, where am I? What happened?" Olivia was slightly shocked by her surroundings.

"You had Appendicitis. They had to remove your appendix." Elliot informed her, sitting down on the bed.

"Why did you wake me up?" Olivia asked, still shaking slightly.

"You had a nightmare and were crying out." Elliot explained.

He saw a flash of fear in Olivia's eyes and could tell she was beginning to tremble more.

"Oh…" She murmured.

"Olivia," Elliot began quietly, "What _was_ the nightmare about?" He asked cautiously.

**

* * *

**

CLIFFHANGER

Okay, so I suck.

But on the plus side - If you review it makes me happy and you get more chapters (Yay)

If you're very lucky I won't get homework tomorrow and I can update after school.

So review people!!

This has been my most successful story yet.

Much love,


	3. With or Without You

**I am so so so so so sorry!!! I got delayed due to reading everyone elses stories. They all seemed to update at the same time. **

**Anyway,**

**Here is chapter three. I hope you like it.**

**This is dedicated to octoberbaby11 because she is really sweet!!**

**The song is "_With or Without You_" By U2. (If you can, listen to it while reading)**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf doesn't seem to be replying to any of the hundreds of messages I left on his answering machine so for now I don't own it... but one day...**

**I don't own the song either.**

**_Enjoy..._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**See the thorn twist in your side**_

_**I wait for you**__**…**_

"It was nothing El." Olivia tried to reassure him

Elliot could see the moisture gathering around her eyes.

"Bullshit Olivia. You can't lie to me – _I know you._" Elliot sighed.

Olivia shifted uncomfortably and grasped at her side.

_**Sleight of hand and twist of fate**_

_**On a bed of nails she makes me wait**_

_**And I wait without you**_

"Don't worry about it." Olivia shrugged, trying to subtly brush a way a stray tear which made its way down her cheek

"Umm…no." Elliot sits on the edge of Olivia's bed, "So…?"

Olivia just shook her head. She knew if you she opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to trust her voice

_**With or without you**_

_**With or without you**_

"Liv…" Elliot says in his warning tone.

He could tell it was bothering her. The way she wouldn't look him in the eyes said so.

"Just drop it El!" Olivia's voice hitched at the end and she turned away slightly.

"Liv…" Elliot said her name again, this time softer.

Olivia didn't particularly feel like having one of their famous "Stabler/Benson Arguments" so she gave in.

_**Through the storm we reach the shore**_

_**You give it all but I want more**_

_**A**__**nd Im waiting for you**_

"It was about Gitano…" Olivia sighed.

Elliot knew that he had given her nightmares but he had no idea that it was still happening.

"And…?" He asked, knowing there was more.

_**With or without you**_

_**With or without you**_

_**I cant live**_

_**With or without you**_

"And nothing. It was just about the stand off and you and and…" Strangely, Olivia couldn't stop the words tumbling out of her mouth, "And just…I- I- you keep getting shot and I couldn't live if you were dead. I couldn't live El, I just couldn't…" Olivia was sobbing now.

"Oh, come here, Liv." Elliot shuffled forward and embraced Olivia.

At first Olivia tried to push away but everything had caught up with her and she succumbed to Elliot's warmth, relaxing in his arms.

_**And you give yourself away**_

_**And you give yourself away**_

_**And you give**_

_**And you give**_

_**And you give yourself away**_

"It's okay, I'm not going anywhere. Gitano's dead. He's gone, Liv. You don't need to worry. I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Elliot murmured into Olivia's ear.

Olivia just cried into Elliot's chest as he rubbed circles lazily on her back. He whispered softly into her ear, telling her he was here as he played with her hair.

After about ten minutes Olivia sat up slowly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

_**My hands are tied**_

_**My body bruised, shes got me with**_

_**Nothing to win and**_

_**Nothing left to lose**_

"Oh my god, Elliot. Look at me. God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to completely break down."

"Its okay, Liv. Shit happens." Elliot touched Olivia's shoulder sending chills up her spine.

Olivia looked away and felt something slightly sticky and wet and her side. She lifted the sheets slightly and touched her hand to her abdomen. When she pulled her hand away it was covered in blood. She quickly pulled back the sheets to reveal her blood patched gown.

"Oh shit." Olivia muttered, "I must have busted the stitches and it's soaked through the gauze."

"I'll go and get a nurse." Elliot said standing.

"No, don't. It'll stop in a minute." Olivia tried reasoning.

"Olivia, those stitches are what's holding you together and I don't particularly feel like being the one who has to put you back together." Elliot tried to joke but only realised what he had said after seeing the hurt look on Olivia's face.

_**And you give yourself away**_

_**And you give yourself away  
And you give**_

_**And you give**_

_**And you give yourself away**_

"I didn't-"

"Don't, just go and get the nurse." Olivia cut him off.

Elliot hung his head and left to find a nurse.

_Stupid prick. As soon as I let anyone in I get hurt. I thought at least Elliot wouldn't hurt me. Bastard._

_**With or without you**_

_**With or without you**_

_**I cant live**_

_**With or without you**_

After about two minutes Elliot returned with a nurse. She took a quick look at Olivia then proclaimed she needed a look at the stitches. She peeled pack the tape and gauze as Olivia lay there and glared at Elliot who was yet too look up at her.

The nurse began to poke and prod as Elliot finally made eye contact.

"Look Liv…" Elliot began.

"I don't care what you have to say. I might fall apart." Olivia mocked as she gave Elliot the famous Olivia Benson death stare.

"But Liv, I didn't mean it like that." He tried to explain.

"I don't – Son of a bitch!" Olivia looked down at her stitches which had half come undone and were pulling at her skin.

"I'll be back in a minute." The nurse told Olivia as she got up and left the room.

Olivia took a deep breath before she began to speak again, "Look, Elliot. I'm a burden. We've become too close and now look at us. It's complicated." She sighed.

"How?" Elliot asked.

"I can't live, with or without you." Olivia breathed.

Suddenly the door swung open and the nurse stepped into the room holding some more gauze as well as some bandages, tape, some other sort of instruments and a syringe which Olivia could only guess was full a local anesthetic.

The nurse looked up and paused awkwardly.

Elliot and Olivia held each others intense gaze, chocolate meeting ice, neither one of them seeming like they were going to give in easily. Their eyes held a message that only they would be able to decode. It wasn't I love you or something like that. The words echoed around their heads as their eyes stayed focused:

_**With or without you**_

_**With or without you**_

_**I cant live**_

_**With or without you**_

**

* * *

****I know this chapter is a little short but I'll try and update again tonight to compensate.**

**I hope this isn't too much of a cliffhanger and that I don't make people insane... although that does make me feel powerful.**

**Anyway,**

**Don't forget to review. They make me happy!**

**Lots of love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**

* * *

**P.S: You guys are fabulous!! I mean seriously fabulous.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews.**

**These are the stats so far:**

**49 Reviews**

**1530 Hits**

**13 Favourites**

**33 Alerts**

**As I said - FABULOUS!!**

**Thanks so much!!**


	4. Oxygen

**Authors note - **

**I know I haven't updated in over 48 hours but here is a chapter that should make up for it although it may be short, I think you will all like it.**

**Disclaimer: As always I still have that $15, the old movie tickets but no no gum this time (I ate it). And guess what, that stubborn man doesn't want it... I guess I'll go buy a cd.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Elliot sat inches away from Olivia's face as she lay with her stitches exposed. They had been glaring at each other for at least thirty seconds now, neither of them showing any signs of giving up, each intent on staring the other down.

The nurse just stood there.

_What the hell is this?_ She thought to herself.

"I'll come back in a minute." She said, turning on her heel and leaving.

They glared at each other still, taking no notice of the nurse or what she said.

Pain, hate, love, passion, sadness, joy; all reflected in the others eyes.

Anger, rage, depression, fear, hope; swirled around them, creating a thick tension in the air, felt by all, bigger than it's self.

Emotions were running high and Elliot could think of only one way to break their intense prison. He cupped Olivia's face gently and kissed her so deeply that each wondered whether oxygen was still necessary to sustain their existence.

Olivia's chocolate brown eyes fluttered closed as each tasted the emotions of the other, warm intensity coating each others tongues. She moaned into his mouth as they explored one another's flavour, originally them. Grief was high as electricity pulsated through their bodies.

Olivia brought her hand up to caress Elliot's jaw, making his skin tingle.

Elliot dropped one of his to brush the caramel skin of Olivia's arm, the slight contact creating waves of heat which rolled off her body and crashed into the emotional mess that surrounded them, connected them.

Finally, when Olivia thought she might pass out from the lack of oxygen, Elliot broke the kiss, letting their lips brush one last time before he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

Each took their breaths in slow, shallow gulps as they tried to regain some sort of normalcy to their state if mind.

Neither of them had opened their eyes or even whispered so much as a syllable, both afraid and unsure of what was to come next. The room was still, everything was a near silence; the world felt surreal. Both would give anything to maintain this stance in time just for five seconds more.

* * *

**So, was it worth the measly 300 something words?? I'll and be quicker in my updates but I'm gonna update "Cut" next. I'll try and write some more tomorrow.**

**Don't forget to review - They make me smile oh so much, they are my rainbow after a storm, they are the sunshine of my day, they are the blue gummy bears in a 150g bag of gummy bears, they are...you get the idea so leave one.**

**Lots of love,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**


	5. Gobsmacked

**Authors Note - **

**I know it's been like a week: DO NOT KILL ME!!**

**So here is chapter 5 as everyone eagerly anticipated.**

**I figured I was due for a couple of death threats about now so I thought I should update.**

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. I swear my cat is richer than me - she could atleast sell her fur to some russian fur person - so the only thing I could bargin with Dick Wolf with were my pants - he wouldn't take them and told me to put them back on instead so obviously, I don't own it.**

**This chapter is for...hmm...bookworm45 because she finds the way I ask for reviews entertaining - I'm glad I can brighten your day!!**

**_Enjoy..._**

* * *

Elliot and Olivia got their wish – just.

Six seconds later the door was pushed open by Simon, Lucy close behind with Charlie in her arms.

"Elliot, Olivia!?" Simon blurted out before he could stop himself.

Elliot quickly jumped away and sat back in his seat while Olivia tried to gain some sort of composure in her compromised situation as she bared her stitches to the world.

"Uh…Where the hell is that nurse?" Olivia muttered.

"Nice to see you too, Olivia." Simon sighed moving around the bed.

"Sorry, hi Simon. How are you guys?" Olivia asked.

"I'm just gonna go find that nurse." Elliot said as he stood and left the room.

"Never mind us," Simon sat on the edge of Olivia's bed, "What's going on with you?"

"I had acute appendicitis." Olivia sighed.

"Yeah, we know that, I think Simon is talking about that." Lucy spoke up gesturing to the door that Elliot just went through.

"Er…" Olivia bit her lip, "I don't know."

"As if," Lucy said, disbelieving Olivia.

"No, seriously…It just sort of happened…" Olivia furrowed her brow.

"You mean that was it just then. That was the first time?" Simon asked.

"Uhh…yeah." Olivia was still kind of shocked.

"Are you ready Ms Benson?" The same nurse from before entered the room again, followed by Elliot.

"You know what, we should get going." Simon said, standing from his position on the bed.

"What, why? You don't need to go." Olivia replied, trying to sit up but gasping in pain, "Oops, forgot about that."

"No, really, I need to put Charlie down." Lucy agreed, shifting Charlie from her left hip to her right, "See you later Olivia, by Elliot."

"Bye Liv, bye Elliot." Simon followed Lucy out of the room, blowing a brotherly kiss to Olivia on his way.

"Wow, I really know how to clear a room." Elliot sighed, resuming his seat necxt to Olivia.

"I'd leave too but I'm sort of stuck." Olivia smiled warmly.

Elliot took on a serious tone as the nurse began cleaning up Olivia's stitches, "No, you can't leave me again." He shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not anytime soon." Olivia couldn't leave again; undercover or otherwise.

It had done too much damage to her, inside and out. It had also damaged her and Elliot's relationship dramatically.

After several minutes of the nurse fussing, Olivia was finally all patched up again. The nurse soon left and an awkward silence began to eat away at the two.

"So…" Olivia finally cut the tension leaving it broken but still surrounding them.

"So…about before…" Elliot could read Olivia's mind.

"Um…yeah…" Olivia wasn't sure how to go about this conversation.

The tension was beginning to regain its strength and mount once more.

"Um…well…um…" Elliot was struggling and was completely thankful when Casey burst into the room.

"Oh my god Olivia, are you okay?" Casey came rushing to Olivia's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. They took out my appendix though." Olivia smiled weakly.

"Oh my god!!" Casey sat down on her bed.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee." Elliot said, standing once more to leave.

"Oh, hi Elliot. Can you get me one too?" Casey asked.

"Yeah sure. Flower water, Liv?" Elliot smiled.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Olivia nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back soon." Elliot turned and left, giving Olivia one last glance over the shoulder.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" Casey asked once Elliot was gone.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Olivia tried to mask her apprehension.

"What happened to the sexual tension? I'm not sure whether it's completely gone or completely maxed out?" Casey thought out loud.

"What!?" Olivia was shocked, was it that obvious?

"No, it's definitely there. It's not gone. What happened?" Casey asked again.

"Ahh…well…What do you mean?" Olivia asked, she thought she was getting out of an awkward conversation.

"You and Elliot. Seriously Liv, what happened? Before you answer, remember: you can't lie to me; I'm a lawyer." Casey grinned.

"Umm…." Olivia sighed and breathed deep, "We…we sort of kissed."

"What!?" Casey leant forward.

"Well… I don't know. It just sort of happened and now I don't know what to do. We just killed a brilliant friendship and partnership with a kiss. I mean a kiss, of all things. Not so massive fight, not some undercover job but a measly kiss." Olivia confessed.

"Oh come on Olivia; it couldn't have been that bad." Casey laughed.

"Okay…it was amazing. I mean, it was magical, everything just sort of fell into place. It's like… I don't know." Olivia sighed.

"It's like it was meant to be?" Casey said slowly.

Olivia nodded.

"Liv, that's because it is _meant to be_ as corny as it sounds." Casey grinned.

"But…but…how?" Olivia was so confused.

"Honey, you're in love with him and he's in love with you."

Olivia was speechless.

Elliot, who was standing outside the door at this point, was just as speechless.

"Coffee or tea, anyone?" Elliot asked, strolling into the room.

Olivia blushed the slightest pink and nodded, Casey grinned and Elliot just handed out the drinks looking sheepish.

"Thanks Elliot." Casey said as she took her coffee.

"Thanks El." Olivia smiled.

"Not a problem." Elliot flashed his famous "Stabler smile" that he only gave Olivia as he took a sip of his drink.

Casey watched their body language and could tell they were in a world of their own.

"I'm gonna go." Casey took another sip of her coffee.

When she got no response she just stared at them, "Great, I've lost both of you." She sighed.

"Huh?" Olivia blinked.

"I said I'm gonna go. You two love birds need to work something out because otherwise you'll both go insane with the sexual tension you've created. It's worse than before!" Casey slid off the bed and headed out the door with out a second glance.

Elliot and Olivia just sat there gob smacked.

Both tried to speak but only small inaudible sounds emitted from their lips and slowly filtered through the room.

"It's not that bad is it?" Elliot finally managed.

Olivia just stared at him.

* * *

**I just thought I should inform you that I am not dead, did not fall off the side of a very tall building and fall into a deep coma (almost said "come" then - that would have been embarassing), I am not stuck under anything heavy (unless you count the very sexy man lying on top of me..I'M KIDDING - how would I type?) and I still have both my hands so...**

**Drop me a review and I'll definately type more.**

**Love you all,**

**xXBlissfulCursesXx**


End file.
